


Baby,You're Mine 亲爱的，你属于我

by SparklingKitty



Series: Baby, You're Mine 亲爱的，你属于我 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CEO! Tom, F/M, M/M, baby!Albus Potter, mentions of plotting a murder, super obsessive!Tom, super possessive! Tom, widowed!Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingKitty/pseuds/SparklingKitty
Summary: 汤姆里德尔是一个知道自己想要什么的男人。他是里德尔企业的CEO并且是最负盛名的黄金单身汉。他拥有一切：英俊的外表、智力与金钱。当他遇见哈利波特时，他下定决心要拥有这个人。没有什么能阻挡他得到他想要的东西。那微不足道的妻子也不能.





	Baby,You're Mine 亲爱的，你属于我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, You're Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620231) by [Fairygirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34). 



汤姆里德尔是一个知道自己生命中想拥有什么的男人。从他可以理解事物的那一刻起汤姆就知道自己注定伟大。出生于一个及其富裕的家庭使他可以步入金钱支付得起的最好的学校。

毕业之后，汤姆接管了里德尔企业，成为了近年来最年轻的CEO之一。公司在他的管理下蓬勃发展，预言家日报一直称他是英国最负盛名的黄金单身汉。

他位于世界之巅。

只要是汤姆想要的他都能得到，所有的一切。

他什么都拥有：英俊的外表，极高的智商和数不尽的金钱。

所有人都想成为他的同盟，贸易伙伴，还有情人。他们都想要得到一部分的汤姆，想要拥有他哪怕一瞬间的注意，想要得到他的重视。

找一个自愿为他暖床的人不是件难事，无论男人还是女人。但这些人对他来说永远不会有别的意义。他绝对不会接受超出一夜情或小绯闻范围的事。

有些人确信他们可以让汤姆爱上自己，他们会把自己的心与灵魂全部倾注于尝试。而汤姆只会欺骗他们，享受他拥有的可以驾临其上并支配他们的力量，让他们服从他的意志。

而当他们的价值被耗尽时，他就会毁掉他们。

然后舍弃他们。

所以当他意外地撞到一个抱着婴儿的身材娇小的男性时，汤姆已经准备好怒视他以让这人把路让开。但当那双明亮的小鹿一般的绿眼睛对上他时，汤姆被眼前的美景震撼到即刻间凝固在了原地。

他很快恢复了常态并迷人地笑了笑以让那人放松下来。

“我很抱歉。你们两个还好吗？”

“哦我没事，非常不好意思。我没注意自己在往哪儿走。”那人快速地道了歉，汤姆觉得这很可爱。

汤姆请他喝了一杯咖啡以表歉意。聊了几个小时之后他就和哈利波特与他三个月大的儿子阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特变得非常熟稔。汤姆不可抑制自己对面前这位美人的喜爱。

他的五官不像大多数男人那样线条分明，而是有些柔和，甚至可以说是有些男孩子气，野性的黑发恰到好处的衬托他的脸庞，翠绿的眼睛藏在薄薄的金属圆框眼镜后面，看上去像个天真的邻家男孩。

在那一天汤姆里德尔想把哈利波特据为己有。

那之后他们每天都会一起喝咖啡，汤姆会稍微谈论一下他自己——畅所欲言，谈论一些他从未告诉过别人的事——当哈利谈论自己和（或）阿不思•西弗勒斯时，他也会聚精会神地听着。

然后当哈利介绍自己的妻子金妮娃——简称金妮——的时候，汤姆感觉自己的血液在燃烧。

汤姆心里承认当见到哈利的妻子时，他很难控制住自己的愤怒和嫉妒。这个令人恶心的女妖一点也配不上哈利。当汤姆只想听哈利甜美的声音的时候她总是试图插嘴，谈论她自己和她的家庭。还有她那搂着哈利的胳膊亲吻他的哈利的方式。

这都让他怒火中烧。

比起哈利来说她微不足道。

哈利是特别的。

如果她没有嫁给哈利那她本来是有那么一点可以让人忍受的。尽管除了哈利和阿不思他几乎从不容忍任何人。

他不介意哈利的孩子，因为他长得和哈利一模一样，这在他眼里是个加分项。如果这个男孩长得更像母亲，他可能就不会那么宽容了。但由于情况并非如此，所以这个孩子是“只有汤姆和哈利”规则的一个例外。再说，哈利深爱着他的孩子，汤姆也不愿看到哈利不快乐。

但是金妮娃需要从他畅想的蓝图中移除。

他看到了哈利、阿不思•西弗勒斯和他自己幸福地生活在他的豪宅里的未来，都别无他求，过着只有他能给予的奢侈的生活。如果哈利要求，他会把整个世界给他们。一切为了他亲爱的哈利。他会教给阿不思•西弗勒斯他所知道的一切，这个孩子将会是他完美的继承人。

一个适合于汤姆、哈利和阿不思•西弗勒斯的完美家庭。

于是他开始计划。

这必须看起来是一场意外，并且追查不出来是他干的。

而且哈利也不能被人怀疑。他不会让任何事物把哈利从他身边夺走。

此外，他也不能让哈利知道他正在策划谋杀他的妻子。这只会在“让哈利认为他是更好的伴侣”这件事上适得其反。

当看到新闻上的天气预报时，他想到了一个完美的计划。紧接着他就开始了工作。

汤姆露出了那种即使是最勇敢的人也会为自己的生命感到担忧的扭曲的笑容。

从他第一次遇见哈利到现在已经五个月了，自从他决定让金妮娃意外地被解决已经两个月了。只要她一消失，哈利就永远是他的了。

谋杀（意外）发生的那天下着暴雨，这很适合执行他的计划。就在前一天的晚上，金妮娃车上的刹车被切断了。然后他让几个手下在她去上班的路上和她保持一段安全的距离来跟踪她，以确保一切如他所愿。

计划顺利地完成了。

汤姆永远不会忘记哈利打电话给他哭着说金妮出事了而且没能挺过去的情景，听见他的挚爱如此痛苦让他的心都要碎了。但是与此同时当得知那个令人厌恶的女人终于消失了的时候报复性的喜悦油然而生。

现在他只需要关心怎样让哈利爱上他。

 

“你在想什么呢汤姆？”

汤姆笑着看向抱着阿不思•西弗勒斯走进他的书房的哈利。这个男孩真的是哈利的翻版，当他们无意识地做出相似的表情时真的很可爱。

那命运之日已经过去两年了，现在哈利和阿不思•西弗勒斯和他在一起，过着舒舒服服的日子并且别无他求。

“只是在做文书工作时稍微休息一下，亲爱的。”汤姆微笑着张开双臂去抱他们的孩子。是的，这个孩子是他和哈利的，不是别的什么人的。在金妮娃死后一年他和哈利结婚的时候就正式收养了阿不思•西弗勒斯为他的儿子。

哈利坐在了他椅子的扶手上。汤姆注意到了哈利无名指上的金戒指，一股强烈的占有欲从他心底窜出。那是汤姆精心为他的宝贝挑选的戒指，那根手指不会再被之前那枚戒指所占据。

汤姆微笑着看阿不思•西弗勒斯用只有孩子才会有的那种研究各种事物时的全神贯注去研究他的蓝领带。等他看厌了那块昂贵的布料就转过脸朝汤姆咧嘴一笑。

“爸比，玩！”

“现在不行，阿尔。爸比在工作。”阿不思因为被拒绝而撅起了嘴。哈利看着他笑了起来。

“玩！”

汤姆听到这种命令式的语气得意地笑了，这孩子已经开始尝试模仿他对待雇员时那种命令的语调了。

“好吧小家伙，我来和你玩。”汤姆在面对那双多年前就吸引他注意力的翠绿色的眼睛时总是很轻易就会让步。

“他从你那里学到这个的。”哈利恼怒地说，但他的眼睛流露出了爱意。

“但不管怎样你都爱我啊。”汤姆得意地笑着回答。

哈利在汤姆的唇上印下一个纯洁的吻前用充满爱意的微笑作为他的答案。

是的，汤姆总是能得到他想要的一切。


End file.
